The present invention relates to an inkjet printer where a recording head and a head holder are bonded together and a manufacturing method for the same. In particular, the invention relates to an inkjet printer having a structure for preventing the occurrence of electrical malfunctioning, such as defective insulation in a recording head due to an adhesive, where the recording head and a head holder can be bonded together while preventing contact between a wiring member which is connected to the recording head and an adhesive as well as a manufacturing method for the same.
As a conventional structure of an inkjet printer head, a structure is well-known where a recording head is placed in such a manner that the side to which a wiring member for allowing a drive signal to be inputted to an actuator of the recording head is connected faces a lower surface of the bottom wall of the head holder, and a space between end portions on both sides of the recording head which are perpendicular to the direction in which the recording head and the head holder face each other and the bottom wall of the head holder is filled in with an adhesive so that the recording head and the head holder are bonded together.
Concretely, a recording head where a nozzle plate on which a plurality of nozzles for jetting ink are provided, a cavity plate with a pressure chamber containing ink, an actuator for generating energy in order to jet ink and a wiring member for allowing a drive signal to be inputted to the actuator are layered in this order is placed in such a manner that the wiring member faces the lower surface of the bottom wall of the head holder. In addition, the space between the end portions on both sides of the recording head which are located in the width direction of the wiring member and the head holder is filled in with an adhesive which is applied through openings provided so as to penetrate through the bottom wall of the head holder, and thus, the recording head and the head holder are bonded together (for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-144590).